Generally, a bicycle rider would have his or her bicycle installed with lamps, in addition to reflection stickers and plates, so as to provide lighting and therefore to achieve enhanced safety in the night. A conventional bicycle lamp mainly contains, for example as disclosed by the Republic of China, Taiwan, Patent Application Serial Number 84215658, a cover shell, a lamp base, a positioning seat, and a lamp cover, etc. A light bulb is positioned inside the lamp cover, and a laterally operated control switch is provided at an end of the lamp base for adjusting the brightness of the light bulb.
Another common accessory to a bicycle is the lock. There are many locking devices developed in the market. U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,267 discloses a remotely controllable bicycle lock and alarm system including a radio wave processor for receiving a communication from a remote control device. The radio wave processor is coupled to a control circuit. A sound generator, a locking mechanism, and an input/out system are also coupled to the control circuit. The system enables a user to remotely lock and unlock his/her bicycle, and notifies the user of a tampering with his/her bicycle.
Also, a remote locking apparatus for a cabinless, light vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,219. The remote locking apparatus comprises a portable infrared transmitter, an infrared receiver disposed at an uppermost portion of a vehicle body, a lock actuator for locking and unlocking at least one lock mechanism incorporated in the vehicle body, and a control apparatus for controlling the lock actuator based on the infrared signal received by the infrared receiver.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,091, a bicycle lock is disclosed which can be fastened to a bicycle without any special holding device and which secures the bicycle, the seat support, and the seat. The bicycle lock is combined with a rear light which can only be activated when the safety lock is not closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,819 discloses a remote control lock operation system which comprises a hand-held remote control transmitter, a receiver, a control unit for determining whether the signal received by the receiver is acceptable and controlling the lock actuator based on the received signal when it is acceptable. The system is capable to unlock a mechanical locking mechanism of the vehicle by a infrared signal, without using the key.
As described above, a bicycle lamp is usually turned on or off by a laterally operated control switch on the lamp base. If more lamps are installed on the bicycle, such as a left-turn signal lamp, a right-turn signal lamp, a back lamp, etc., a user has to operate the control switches of the lamps one by one. In addition, the control switch only provides the adjustment of brightness; it cannot flash the light bulb.
In addition, a user has to separately lock or unlock the bicycle lock manually by a key or by a remote control mechanism described above. In other words, the control and operation of these bicycle accessories is rather inconvenient.